Fallen
by shadowninja1718
Summary: Sakura Haruno has disobeyed an important rule and now has to pay the price. Now that she has "fallen" will she be able to gain back he status and make it through all of her new hardships? SasuSaku
1. Prologue

There was noise everywhere as people spoke. I couldn't block out all of the talking as people stared at me. I shifted in my chair as I messed with the hem of my black dress, remembering why I was here. It was the only thing to keep me sane through all of this. Honestly, what I had done didn't even seem as horrible as the others made it out to be. I didn't get why everyone made a big deal about it.

"Silence, everyone!"

All heads in the room, including mine, turned to look at the new addition to the room.

He wore a long plain white robe that pooled down to his feet. He was hunched over, indicating he was old, but wise. "We're here today to discuss the punishment for Haruno Sakura."

More whispers. Had they not figured out that I was sitting right _here_?

"Sakura, five years ago you disobeyed our rules and did something we specifically told you not to do."

"I was saving a life!" I shouted, standing up as if it'd prove my point.

"That boy was supposed to die that night." He spoke gruffly with a frown. "We all know how hard it is to see a young child die, but if it's meant to happen, we must deal with it."

I shook my head in defiance, not accepting it. "That's wrong! We're supposed to save and help people! Not let them die!"

"It was his time, Sakura," He stated in a tone to told her not to argue.

I fell back into my chair, knowing that if I continued, I would only be punished. He would find a way to shoot down what I said anyway.

"Haruno Sakura, we took away the rights you've had as an angel the night you disobeyed us and locked you away for five years. It's time you've payed the full price of God's punishment."

My eyes widened at the words that were being spoken, knowing what was about to come. All the other angels in the room either gasped or whispered to each other about the punishment I was about to recieve. Everyone knew what would happen if you disobeyed rules, especially when you were told not to do something directly.

"You will go back to earth until you've earned back your rights as an angel. As of now, you have fallen from grace."

And it was at that moment that those words came out of his mouth that I felt myself falling. How could this be happening? There was no way that I deserved this, not just by disobeying some stupid rule. The wind rushed past me as I continued to fall. I closed my eyes, knowing I'd soon make contact with the ground at any moment.


	2. Desperate

Well, I decided to go ahead and put out the first actual chapter. I hope you all like it.

(-)

I groaned as I slowly sat up, rubbing my back. I stopped short, feeling feathers. I touched the feathers again before realizing that I must have gotten my wings back. They were black, not white like they used to be, but still wings.

I wish I had had those _before_ when I needed them.

I slowly stood up, taking in my surroundings. I was in a forest from what I could tell. I started walking, my bare feet barely making any sounds when they met the slightly damp grass. It wasn't long before I found the edge of the forest and saw actual civilization. I made sure to stay behind a tree as I watched people walk by. Most were teens, most likely just having got out of school.

Turning around, I took a deep breath and drew in my wings so I wouldn't stick out or get pointed at. Heaven knows I didn't need that...

I surveyed myself, noticing I didn't look that great compared to everyone else. My long pink hair was tangled and messy while my dress was torn. I also had a few scratches and cuts here and there, plus no shoes. I pretty much looked like I had just gotten into a fight or something.

Oh well, I'd just have to deal with a few stares. Maybe I could get ahold of some new clothes or something?

I conjured up what courage I had and slipped onto the streets, quickly making my way through the crowded walk way. I could see from the corner of my eye that people would glance at me for a moment before tearing their gaze away. It wasn't long before I had completely turned my head to see if I was still getting looks and ended up running into someone.

"Oww, sorry." I mumbled, grateful that I hadn't fallen like some girls might have. I actually had better balance then most other people.

"Look what you did, Sasuke!"

"I didn't mean to."

I blinked, looking at the two boys in front of me. The one who had just shouted had blond messy hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing an orange shirt and jeans. The boy next to him, that I guessed was Sasuke, had black spiked hair and dark eyes. His shirt was plain and black, as were his pants.

It only took a few seconds to realize he was giving me a strange look. The kind of look you give when you see something that you never thought you'd see. It didn't take long for me to realize why.

"Um ... sorry about running into you. I really should get going.." I said before I darted past him.

"Wait."

I felt him grab ahold of my arm. His grip wasn't tight, but not exactly loose either.

"Sasuke, what are you doing now?" The blond grumbled, sounding displeased.

"Since it was rather rude of me to bump into you like that, would you like to come to my house? You look like you could use a new set of clothes," He stated, eyeing my dress for a moment. His friend was staring at him, dumbfounded. This lead me to guess that he didn't always act like this. Probably the opposite.

"No, really, that's ok. I need to be getting somewhere." I insisted, trying to pull my hand away.

"Sasuke, just let her go."

Sasuke let out an irritated sigh before finally releasing his hold on my hand, "Sorry, I guess that was rude of me. You just reminded me of someone."

"It's okay." I forced a smile, edging away from him. "It was just a misunderstanding. Things like that happen. I really should be going. Bye."

I didn't wait for a reply as I turned around, walking as fast as I could to get further away. Once I figured I was far enough, I slowed down and sat down on a bench that was near by.

For about two hours I watched people as they walked by, slightly envious. I had no money, so I couldn't buy food or get a place to stay.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." I sighed as I leaned back on the bench, looking up at the sky. I was limited on what I could do now that I had fallen, so I really couldn't create a way for me to make shelter or anything. I was going to have to do things like a live person would...

How the heck was I supposed to do that? It's been like _forever_ since I've been human. Plus, things have changed since then.

I looked up at the giant clock on the building in front of me, seeing that it was only 6:34. I had probably about an hour in a half until it started getting dark. I doubted I could get shelter that fast.

I sighed and stood up, stretching. I had no idea how I was going to get my own home in the first place. How did homeless kids these days get money these days?

Then it struck me-- well, more like I just saw a "Now hiring" sign in the window of the restaurant across from me.

I found myself making my way towards my savior, swinging open the door and running inside in my excitement. I made my way to the register, waiting for someone to see me.

I had only waited about thirty seconds before a boy spotted me and made his way over to my location. "Hello, how may I help you?"

"Um .. I saw a sign outside and I was wondering if I could get a job here.." I mumbled, shifting a bit.

He eyed my clothes and bare feet, giving me a look that said "Are you kidding me?"

"Oh! Um, I really don't usually look like this.." I motioned to my ripped dress, "A few things just happened today.."

He sighed, but nodded. "Stay here."

I nodded, doing as I was told and stood still, waiting for him to return. When he did, he had brought an older man with him. He had dark black hair and was currently smoking a cigarette. "Now, what's going on?"

"This girl wants to work here."

"She does, does she?" The man, who I guessed was the manager, mumbled, looking me up and down like the boy had done earlier.

"I usually look better than this." I said quickly like I had done before. "Please, I really need this job.."

"I guess it's alright.." The manager said, blowing smoke out of his mouth.

I smiled, "Thank you!"

"You start next week."

"What? No, you don't understand. I need this job _now_." I said in a pleading tone.

"Sorry, hun. Can't help that. I don't need anyone else working this week."

I let out a small sigh but nodded in understanding.

"... Tell you what. Give me your phone number and I'll call you if we need someone."

"Um ... I don't have a phone.."

"Address?"

"No house."

He shook his head before leaning back. "I'm sorry miss, I can't hire someone who doesn't have a place to live. I can't have someone like that handling food."

"Oh.." I sighed in disapointment, "Thanks anyway."

I made my way out of the building, walking through the streets, feeling a bit stupid for thinking that it'd be that easy to get a job. It was already starting to get a little darker and people were going inside their houses. I ended up going to a small lake, sitting on the bridge the hung over the water.

"This sucks.." I mumbled as I lied back, staring at the darkening sky. I blinked when I felt water hit my face. I few more drops hit my face before rain started pouring. I quickly sat up, cursing quietly to myself, something I hadn't done since I was human. Of course, just what I needed. Rain.

I lied back down, not caring since I was already drenched. I let out an irritated grunt, glaring at the sky. The other angels were probably laughing at me right now, and I wouldn't blame them if they were. This probably looked hilarious.

"What are you doing out here?"

I quickly sat up, startled by the sudden noise. "What?"

It took me a moment to see it was the boy I had run into earlier, Sasuke. "Oh um ... I like the rain."

"It doesn't seem like it to me. Why aren't you at home?"

"I didn't feel like going home." I stated, crossing my arms.

"Oh?"

"Yes."

He only shook his head. "You're going to get sick staying out here. Come on, I'll get you some dry clothes."

"No, really, that's fine."

"Don't bother. that's not going to work this time. Besides, your clothes are ripped anyway. Might as well."

I sighed, knowing he was right. He was going to find some way to get me to go with him. "Fine."

He reached out his hand, which I took, and lead me down the side walk in the direction of his house.


	3. Found Out

Woah, fast update. Don't expect much of those xD I was bored. Yeah. Well, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

I found myself in a spare room in Sasuke's house, trying on the clothes he had given me while my dress was drying. He had given me a large baggy shirt and shorts. They were ... different compared to what I was used to. I walked over to the window, looking outside. The rain was pouring harder than it had been earlier. It made me somewhat grateful that Sasuke had found me out in the rain. Well, maybe I could actually have a nice life down here until I could prove myself again. I wasn't sure exactly how I would do that, but I had plenty of time.

A knock on the door caused me to jump, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Can I come in?" I heard Sasuke's voice from the other side of the door.

"Um .. yeah." I mumbled, moving a strand of hair out of my face and turning around just as the door opened and Sasuke walked in. He was already in dry clothes, having also gotten wet from being outside. He actually had brought an umbrella, but he had ended up getting wet also due to the fact that it hadn't been large enough for the both of us. I had tried to make him use it for himself since I was already wet, but he wouldn't listen. He was quite stubborn.

"Do they fit alright?" Sasuke asked, looking me up and down.

"Yeah, they're fine." I said as I shifted a bit where I was standing under his dark gaze, "You really don't have to do this."

"It's fine." Sasuke shrugged as he leaned against the wall. I found him staring at me like he had done earlier. Unfortunately, I was trapped this time. I couldn't really go anywhere. I didn't really want to run out into the cold rain anyway, so I'd just have to get used to the staring.

"... You do seem really familiar though.." Sasuke mumbled.

I turned my head to look at him. He was looking at the floor in concentration, as if trying to remember something that happened a long time ago.

"You must have me mistaken for someone else." I insisted after a minute, waving my hand a bit. "This is the first time we've met."

"Yeah, I guess so." Sasuke mumbled as he let out a sigh before speaking in a softer tone, "It's not possible anyway."

"What?" I asked, not being able to hear what he had said.

"Nothing. Just get some sleep." Sasuke said, walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

I frowned as I stared at the door. After a moment I walked over to the light switch, flipping it off before heading over to the bed in the corner. I crawled under the covers and closed my eyes, listening to Sasuke's soft footsteps as he made his way around the house. After a few minutes I finally allowed myself to drift to sleep.

-

When the morning came, I woke up to the sun blinding me. I rubbed my eyes and slowly sat up, letting out a yawn while stretching. I then slipped off of the bed, taking my time as I made my way over to the window to close the curtains, not wanting it to be so be so bright in the room this early.

"Hey, I'm going to school now. I'll see you--" Sasuke stopped as he entered my room, staring at me.

I frowned, still not used to his constant stares. Did he forget that I was here or something? Or did he just like staring at me?

"Would you stop staring at me like that? It makes me uncomfortable. It's not like you haven't seen me at all." I grumbled as I crossed my arms, glancing over at the mirror before I saw what had caught his attention. I'm guessing that in my sleep, my wings had come back out without my knowing it. "Oops..."

"What are _those_?" Sasuke asked, pointing at the wings on my back.

"These? Well these my friend, are called wings. They're on a lot of mammals like birds and bats and other creatures."

"They're not supposed to be on humans though.." Sasuke responded, a vacant look on his face. I could tell I wasn't going to be able to get myself out of this. Damn, he always got me easily, didn't he?

"Oh well that's because I'm an experiment. You see, I broke out just yesterday. Hence why I have no home." I lied, a wide grin on my face. Sasuke only gave me another blank stare, not believing me. I sighed and shook my head, "You wouldn't believe the truth.."

"Try me."

"I'm an angel?" I said, forcing a smile.

"... The experiment one was more believable."

"But I'm telling the truth." I whined, wanting to stomp my foot like a child would. I had noticed that ever since I came here, I was acting less and less like an angel should. I usually would act calm in this situation and explain to him why I had wings in the most believable way. I couldn't see myself doing that now.

"... We'll talk when I get home. I left some money on the table for you to go shopping for new clothes." Sasuke said before he exited my room. I listened as his footsteps faded down the hallway before the sound of the front door shutting was heard.

-

I walked through the streets of the small city, which wasn't as crowded now that most people were either at work or at school. I stopped when I found a clothing store and made my way inside. I looked around at the clothes in the women's section, not seeing anything of interest. In truth, I didn't like tight clothes or dresses. I liked clothes that were easy to move in, unlike most of the girls I saw walking around. How did they even _move_ in their clothes?

After a few minutes of looking, I just decided on a few plain shirts and pants, plus a pair of shoes. The clothes were baggy, but not too large on me. Just what I liked.

Now I wouldn't have to worry about getting stared at while walking through the streets, finally.

-

Once I made it back to Sasuke's house, I just into my new clothes and folded Sasuke's clothes, placing them on the bed so he could do whatever with them when he returned. I then made my way into the living room, spotting a tv and DVDs. I automatically walked over to the DVDs, looking through them all. After a few minutes, I just decided on "The Ring" and put the DVD in the DVD player.

I settled myself down on the couch, staring intently at the tv once I turned it on.

-

"I'm home.." Sasuke said, walking into the silent house. He blinked, noticing that it shouldn't have been this silent, "Sakura?"

"Die Samara!" I shouted, jumping up from behind the couch.

Sasuke only blinked, staring at me. It took him a few minutes before he finally spoke, "What the fuck?"

"Oh ... it's only you.." I mumbled, feeling a bit embarrassed as I sat down a coat hanger that I had been holding. Yes, I was indeed going to use a coat hanger in the name of self defence.

Sasuke made his way over to the tv, seeing that the "The Ring" case was on top of it. He opened it, noticing that the DVD was not inside it, "Don't tell me you watched this.."

"... I was bored." I said sheepishly as I rubbed the back of my head.

Sasuke only sighed and shook his head, making his way into the kitchen. "About this morning..."

I followed him into the kitchen, standing by the counter before deciding on leaning on it, "Yes?"

"Were you serious?"

It took me a minute before I realized what he meant and nodded, "Yes."

"Oh.." Sasuke mumbled as he looked through the refridgerator. He looked deep in thought and after a minute, I decided to bring him out of his thoughts.

"Um, Sasuke?"

"Huh?"

"You're letting all of the cold air out." I pointed out, deciding that was the best way to do so.

He blinked before realizing what I meant and closed the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked, frowning as I watched him walk out of the kitchen.

"Nothing. I'm going to go do my homework. Don't bother me."

"Um ... okay.." I mumbled, watching as he went down the hall. It sort of worried me that he was suddenly isolating himself. I idly wondered if he did that often.

He probably did.

I saw down on the couch and turned on the TV once more. I quickly made sure the DVD player was off before looking at the screen. My gaze flickered back to the screen as I clicked random buttons on the remote, searching through the channels. I was still a little jumpy from watching _The Ring_ so when the phone rang, I jumped.

I glanced down the hall, half expecting Sasuke to come down to get the phone. After a few seconds, I knew he wasn't coming. I hesitantly reached over to the table, grabbing a hold of the phone and pressed the 'talk' button. "... Hello?"

"Hey! Um ... wait, who is this?"

"Sakura.." I drawled, looking back at the stairs, wanting Sasuke to save me already from the phone, "... Who is _this_?"

"Naruto" He also drawled.

It became awkwardly silent soon after that. I could hear noises coming from the other end of the phone. From the sounds that he was making, I figured he was doing homework or something.

....

"Is Sasuke there?"

"Yeah, but I don't think he's in a good mood."

"Oh?" Naruto said in a tone that told me that he wasn't surprised, "What makes you say that?"

"He told me not to bother him." I stated, still feeling a bit uncomfortable talking to someone I didn't know. If I remembered correctly, he was the one that was with Sasuke yesterday, but I didn't really count that as knowing.

"Give him the phone."

"But--"

"Just do it."

I nodded, despite the fact he couldn't see it. I stood up and made my way down the hall heading towards Sasuke's room. I hesitantly raised my hand, taking a deep breath. What the heck? I shouldn't be afraid of _Sasuke_. I may have no longer been an angel, but I still had more authority than he did. I then decided not to knock and merely opened the door, walking inside.

"I thought I told you--"

I didn't let him finish as I made my way over to his desk, shoving the phone into his hands. "Naruto wants to talk to you."

Sasuke let out a short sigh before raising the phone to his ear, "What?"

I watched as Sasuke talked to Naruto in short responses, sometimes rolling his eyes.

"Do I- but-- Naruto you can't expect-- fine."

I watched Sasuke in confusion, wondering what he could have been talking about. He soon hung up the phone, placing it on the desk. "Get dressed, we're going somewhere with Naruto and his girlfriend."

"We?" I asked, pointing to myself.

Sasuke nodded. "He wants you to come so he can get to know you.."

"Okay..." I mumbled, not really sure.

"So get dressed up ... get rid of the wings or something."

I glanced at my wings before making them slowly fade away like they had never been there. "Um ... I already am dress."

Sasuke looked me up and down before sighing, "You have got to me kidding. Surely you got something more ... more girlish than _that_."

"Nope." I stated, hands on my hips.

"I guess that'll have to do...."

* * *

Yeah this chapter was pretty boring. Oh well.

Leave reviews and stuff. That's what gets me motivated :)


End file.
